Sexstarved no more
by Suga-plum-kitten
Summary: As Sasuke is relaxing at a Hot Spring he feels the pressure of being Sex starved. When he meets somebody unexpected, he's desperate. However, at the time he doesn't know who it is, what a coincidence. SasuSaku.
1. Bored and Hungry for youknowwhat

"I'm so god damn sick of this place" spat Sasuke as he sat onto one of the rocks in hot spring, being careful not to wet his towel. He had just killed another man for giving him false information about Itachi's whereabouts. He was so sick and tired of people lying to him. It was really starting to irritate him. Almost 85 of people he'd interrogated had lied to him, but he felt that justice was served when he killed them.

Sasuke was alone in the hot spring he was in. So he relaxed and took off his towel and lowered himself into the water where he splashed some water onto his face and let out a heavy sigh. He had heard earlier that Itachi would be in another Village in about a week's time. He was preparing in a way to meet him, or at least kill another man that had been lying, even if it wasn't to Sasuke himself, it would've greatly inconvenienced him.

Sasuke had put his head back to rest it upon the same rock he'd been sitting on when he heard a woman's voice. He opened one eye as if he'd be able to see her by doing so. He was a bit curious, for he was a little sex-starved. The last time he could recall having sex was about…3 months ago, minimum. He needed his release; he was desperate, but not desperate enough for anybody over 25 though. He himself was about 17 by now, and he would not have anybody who could have children, he didn't like to mess about like that.

Then after several more seconds he heard the woman's voice again. He was sure, that she was young, like him. No older than himself, he was sure of this. He then started to think about her what she looked like. A thin, lean body; just how he likes them. She'd have a nice slender figure and longish hair. He closed his eyes and imagined a beautiful girl touching him and holding her body against him. He decided that he'd have to see her, to meet her, to do her.

He then rose from the Hot springs water and grabbed his towel and put it around his waist and walked off into the public hot spring and glanced around, searching for the girl from the behind the door leading to the hot spring. He then saw an elderly old woman, and nobody else. Had this been the girl, or woman, he'd been thinking of, that young melodious voice came from this old saggy hag? Sasuke immediately felt disgusted and started to walk away from the doorway that is before he ran straight into somebody.

"Ah!" she screamed softly and dropped the dry towels to the floor. Sasuke peered around and realised he'd just walked into a young girl. He peered down and saw her picking up all the towels she had dropped. She suddenly glanced up and stared into Sasuke's dark eyes, blushed then looked straight down and resumed picking up the towels.

"Hey, bath lady! I want that towel now!" said the old hag in the female hot spring.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there in a second..." she replied. Sasuke then realised that this was the girl that he'd heard talking, not that old, feral hag in the bath. He smirked and squatted, so that he was at eye level with the young girl. She looked up and their eyes connected. She was beautiful; she had emerald green eyes, pink hair, soft smooth looking skin and a flawless body, everything and more that Sasuke had expected.

"Male hot springs…go with me" said Sasuke as he continued to hold her gaze. Until she heard the old woman calling again to which she quickly got up and raced into the female hot springs area. Sasuke smirked once more and made his way back to the male Hot springs, still there was nobody there; it was probably because it was late at night, at least 9:00pm. He removed his towel and resumed his position in the Hot spring, waiting for the girl. She was just as he imagined, slender and beautiful; killer body. He knew that she would come, because he gave her his smirk, the same smirk that won over 50 various females. He prided himself as somewhat, a player, if you will…

And just as he predicted her saw the figure of the same girl walking towards him, coming from around the edges of the Hot springs. She was still wearing her uniform, but that didn't put Sasuke off, he had much experience with this sort of thing. Her uniform was a white dress that hugged her body, she fitted in it perfectly, it outlined her curves and the dress ended around her mid thigh area, showing most of her legs, Sasuke thought they were sexy and seriously wanted to touch them. The top half had short sleeves and a collar which was buttoned up to the top, Sasuke couldn't wait to unbutton the dress to reveal her needy body.

"Your towels sir..." she said. She was standing directly above him, but not so that he could see up her dress.

"You look familiar, have we met?" asked Sasuke. This was true; he swore that he'd seen this girl before, that's why he wanted her tonight.

"I'm not sure, but I think we have met before…What's your name?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head and replied "If I told you, it would ruin this…"

"Well, mine is-" she started, but Sasuke cut her off.

"No, don't say a thing…Come here, I need to ask you something…" said Sasuke. The girl bent down and was kneeling. She was about half a metre away from Sasuke.

"Close…" he said. The girl then moved closer towards him. He then made it so his face was centimetres from hers.

"You want me?" he said bluntly. The girl gasped and looked away while she blushed. Sasuke put his finger to her chin and directed her face so that she was looking at him once more.

"Don't worry, I already know the answer...", and after Sasuke said this he hoisted himself up and pushed his lips to the girls. He then used his tongue tickle her mouth and ask for entry to which she happily obliged. As Sasuke began to wrestle her tongue with his and taste her, as one does, he began to caress her cheeks and pushed the stray pink hair from her face. He then guided her closer to the edge of the hot springs, as he motioned her to enter the water she ceased all she was doing, including kissing Sasuke and spoke.

"I..can't…"

"Yes…you can.." replied Sasuke.

"No, the…the dress, it'll get wet..." she said sternly. Sasuke smirked and replied "Well, we both know how to solve that dilemma don't we."

The girl blushed and stood up. Slowly she undid the buttons and began to slide off the dress that was her uniform. Sasuke really wanted to be the one that did that, but he thought this was much sexier; a shy, modest and most likely unexperienced girl removing her outer layer of clothing to a total stranger. Then as her dress fell to the ground he blushed as she stood in a matching pair of pink underwear, a similar colour to her hair. She then dipped her leg into the water and climbed into the hot spring. She stood in front of Sasuke and held herself modestly.

_Oh this won't do_...Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke held out his hand and slowly, but surely and grabbed a hold of it. He brought her between his legs then kissed her once more. He then started to caress her body, slowly going form her hips down to her upper thigh and back up again. He then reached around her back and pulled her closer and undid the clasp of her pink bra. She jumped a little but continued to kiss Sasuke.

* * *


	2. The world of irony

He then reached up and cupped her smooth milky breast and began to massage it softly. Sasuke could feel the girl occasionally rub his arm or slide her hand though his hair. He then moved around so that she was against a rock and so his body was leaning against hers. She broke the kiss for air and was panting heavily. She glanced upward and Sasuke directed his kisses towards her next and collar bone. She's mumble something here and there but it was always inaudible; Sasuke swore that he heard his own name escape her lips.

He then moved his hand downward and with his finger, trailed the area just above her panty line, and over her underwear, causing her to shiver with excitement. He then used both his hands to slowly push down her underwear; she brought each leg up and pulled them from the small piece of fabric. He then touched her bare skin of where her underwear used to be. He felt her jump and gasp under his touch and he smirked.

_So this is a virgin…Not for long_,He thought.

He then started to play around with her clit and then found her lips and kissed them. She then put her arms around his next and pushed her body against his. He could tell she was excited but didn't really know what to do. He could hear her moan softly in his mouth, he could feel the vibrations. He then circled area of her wetness and slowly inserted a finger, she didn't mind and so he added a second to which she broke the kiss and gasped. He then started to push then in and out of her; the girl then began to breathe a little heavy and mumbles those words once more. Again, Sasuke thought he heard his name, but then it settled it and thought that he was merely wishing that she'd moan his name, he made most girls do that, very loudly at that but after they'd learn his name they'd go in search for him and try to say that they had something, Sasuke would always reply with the same words, 'yeah, we had sex..', they'd always stomp away in a huff and yell profanities.

During the time that he was fingering the familiar girl Sasuke, and he was sure the other girl, could feel himself growing in size. As he continued to pleasure the girl he then felt her hand touch his penis and he went mad. He pulled his fingers out of her in a huff, where she groaned, then kissed her, because he knew that this was going to hurt her.

He then grabbed himself softly and slowly began to enter her. He couldn't help but think that this was going to be the best lay yet, for all the other woman were very experienced, unlike this girl, who'd never had a man enter her in her life. As he slowly inserted himself he could feel the girl's nails digging into this back, he furrowed his brow a little, but that was all. Then as he found himself all the way in there he stopped kissing her and peered at her hungry face. Her eyes were half open and she had this look, she wanted this, she needed this. So Sasuke obliged.

Sasuke slowly started to push himself in and out of the girl. As he settled on a good slow rhythm and the girl had stop showing signs of pain he began to quicken his pace and rock his hips into the girls. After a while he could hear the girl begin to moan on every thrust that Sasuke made while he played with of the girls breasts. After a while Sasuke began to feel himself peak. As Sasuke thrust himself into the girl harder every time, she felt a warm pleasure deep inside of her and begged for more inside her mind, she moaned louder and louder, soon she felt herself climax and let out a small scream of pleasure as he nails dup into Sasuke's back. As he continued to thrust faster and faster with each passing moment as she settled into a pleasurable like haze, he she sighed heavily as eh finished his last thrust in the girl, she could feel him eject deep within herself.

As Sasuke pulled himself from the girl she merely stood there in a day dream, thinking of what, Sasuke didn't know. He then climbed out of the hot spring and collected his towel then wrapped it around his waist, as he walked out of the hot spring area he had a warm sensation through his whole body. As he collected he clothes and left he saw the girl walk out the male hot spring area and heard somebody call out to her.

"Why were you in the male hot springs Sakura?"

Sasuke stopped and stared at her as she walked towards her supervisor and made up a lie. When the supervisor accepted it and walked away she glanced at him and smiled. He didn't know what to do, that's why she was so familiar, because it was Haruno Sakura form Konoha. He had no idea what to think. He smirked then left the hot springs, so she really was moaning his name.

Sakura then followed her supervisor and asked a question. "Who was that man in the male hot springs?"

"Ahh…That was Uchiha Sasuke..." replied the woman as she looked off into the distance.

Sakura's body became rigid as she heard those words. She always said that she'd lose her virginity to Sasuke, but just as she gave up on him, it happened. So is the world of Irony.


	3. The Dinner party: The return of he

**A/N:**  
Hey guys!! I've decided to make this a full-fledged story!! YAY! Hope you enjoy this chaper..

* * *

"Sasuke's returned?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah it's just so surreal isn't it?" replied Kiba. Naruto nodded. He never imagined that Sasuke would return, he'd always thought about it, but thought that it would never happen, how wrong he was to think that.

"Cya later eh Sakura?" said Naruto excitedly.

"Oh um yeah, I'll see you at dinner" replied Sakura, she was at least a little unnerved, even she didn't expect for Sasuke to return. She was neither over him nor in love with him, she was always confused about this because she was always somewhere in the middle, this was partly because she did lose her virginity to him (after all) 2 years ago. She waved to Naruto who ran off, most likely to find Sasuke. Sakura sighed then bid Kiba goodbye and walked back to her house. She'd moved out from her parent's home and moved in with her boyfriend. She loved him and he loved her. He'd even proposed to her earlier that week, she was so happy when he said those magical words, "Sakura-chan, will you marry me?" Sakura was over the moon with happiness, and of course she agreed happily.

She finally arrived home and took out her key, unlocked the door and walked in. She settled her bags on the table and walked to her bedroom and lay upon her bed. The dinner she was hosting was in 4 hours at 8:00pm. She decided that she'd lay on the bed for at least one hour then get ready and cook dinner. Sakura rested her head on her favourite pillow and dozed off.

_Sasuke slowly started to push himself in and out of Sakura. As he settled on a good slow rhythm and Sakura had stop showing signs of pain he began to quicken his pace and rock his hips into hers. After a while he could hear Sakura begin to moan on every thrust that Sasuke made while he played with of the girls breasts. After a while Sasuke began to feel himself peak. As Sasuke thrust himself into Sakura harder every time, she felt a warm pleasure deep inside of her and begged for more inside her mind, she moaned louder and louder, soon she felt herself climax and let out a small scream of pleasure as he nails dup into Sasuke's back. As he continued to thrust faster and faster with each passing moment as she settled into a pleasurable like haze, he she sighed heavily as eh finished his last thrust in Sakura, she could feel him eject deep within herself. _

Sakura suddenly awoke abruptly and her body was tingling with excitement and pleasure.

"Ah Sakura, don't do this to yourself, you're getting married soon! Get your head out of there!" said Sakura as she mentally slapped herself. She then heard the door open and close then realised that her fiancé was home. He then appeared at the doorway and stood there leaning against the archway, smirking, though Sakura couldn't see because he was wearing a mask.

"Good afternoon gorgeous" he said seductively.

"Ah, Kakashi-chan, you're home early" said Sakura. Kakashi pulled down his mask and revealed his smile, the same smile that contributed to Sakura's love for him, Kakashi was so handsome. He had such a smooth skinned face and his lips were so sensual, she absolutely loved kissing them.

"Yeah I know I finished the mission ahead of schedule, so here I am" he said as he walked closer to Sakura. He took his jacket off and climbed onto the bed, walking on his knees, slowly inching his way towards Sakura. She smiled when he finally reached her and as he got comfortable by laying himself on top of her and between her legs. He then leaned in for a kiss which Sakura gladly provided her lips to.

Kakashi moved his hand up and down Sakura's legs and under her shirt. After a couple of minutes of this Sakura broke the kiss for air and she panted heavily, like Kakashi did also. He then resumed but began to kiss her neck and bite her every so often. Sakura ran her hands through his hair and groaned.

"Kakashi..." she mumbled. He then kissed her collar bone. Sakura suddenly had a flashback.

_Sakura glanced upward and Sasuke directed his kisses towards her neck and collar bone. She's mumble something here and there but it was always inaudible; Sasuke swore that he heard his own name escape her lips. _

Sakura had been mumbling Sasuke's name. But now it was Kakashi's. Sakura and Kakashi did this sort of stuff a lot, but they never actually had sex, Sakura wasn't ready for that, so really, she only person she'd been with was Sasuke, and she was feeling like she was under so much pressure now since he returned, she didn't know why but she kept seeing Sasuke's face. She swore to herself that she'd never love him again, but she couldn't stop thinking of him when he did those amazing things to her. She felt so guilty that she sat up. Kakashi stopped kissing her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to get ready for the dinner tonight" lied Sakura.

"But that's like 3 and a half hours away" protested Kakashi.

"Yeah well, I have to cook too and set the table..." said Sakura. Kakashi shrugged and let her walk off.

Sakura stood under the lukewarm water of the shower and titled her head backwards and closed her eyes, she tried to relax and forget everything.

_He then moved his hand downward and with his finger, trailed the area just above her panty line, and over her underwear, causing her to shiver with excitement. He then used both his hands to slowly push down her underwear; she brought each leg up and pulled them from the small piece of fabric. He then touched her bare skin of where her underwear used to be. He felt her jump and gasp under his touch and he smirked._

Sakura opened her eyes. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Sure he had been her first, and sure Sasuke was the first person she ever fell in love with but, this was so excessive. She began to get annoyed. After Sakura's shower she changed into a crimson dress, it was a V-neck and it ended about mid-thigh. It was also short sleeved. Sakura then got busy to cook dinner. In the end she made a little salad as an entrée and seafood pasta as the main and a chocolate mouse for dessert. She was quite proud and was sure that not everyone this time would get food poisoning. She really had no idea why everybody returned for her dinner parties, she swore to god that at least all of them had gotten sick from her cooking at least once. Sakura smiled then proceeded to get the table ready.

She set the table for everybody she knew was coming, it was about 10 people to be exact, not including Sakura and her fiancé. When she was finished she quickly retouched her make-up and hair. She was ready for everything and it was already 7:52pm; this was a record for Sakura. She called for Kakashi and watched him approach her. He looked good, like her always did, he wore dark pants and a dark navy shirt and of course his mask, only Sakura had seen beneath it (besides that girl from the Ramen place). His hair glistened a little because he was fresh from the shower and it was still a little wet. He put his arms around her and Sakura kissed him.

Over the next 15 minutes everybody showed except Naruto and just before they were about to have some drinks there was a knock at the door. Sakura made a move to get up, but Kakashi stopped her and walked to the door and opened it himself.

"Hey everybody!" said Naruto loudly. Sakura smiled and said hello as did everybody else at the table.

"You're a bit late aren't you!" commented Kiba as he laughed. Kakashi then took his seat beside Sakura. They were seated at a round table that was big enough for about 15 people, so it was large. Sakura really had no idea why Kakashi had one of these, but she was thankful nevertheless.

"Yeah Naruto, what took you so long?" asked Ino.

"I'm glad you asked" said Naruto as he beamed with excitement and anticipation. "I decided to bring somebody with me!" he continued.

"Oh Naruto! You have a girlfriend, this is wonderful! I have to meet her!" said Sakura excitedly. She stood up abruptly and walked over to Naruto.

"Ah no Sakura, even better" said Naruto. Everyone was curious to who he brought and they tried to crane their heads so they could peer at the dark shadow outside the door.

"Now presenting to you…Uchiha Sasuke!!" said Naruto cheerfully. Everyone was silent and in partial shock, even more so when they saw him walk up behind Naruto.

"You're…definelty...not Naruto's girlfriend.." stated a shocked Sakura underneath her breath. She stood quietly and stared in shock at Sasuke who looked at her and smirked.

* * *

**These are the people at the dinner (Not including Sakura and Kakashi):**  
_Sasuke  
Naruto  
KibaIno  
Chouji  
Shikamaru  
Hinata  
Shino  
Neji  
Tenten  
Rock lee_

**Once again, I hope you like the chapter, and I look forward to your reviews!! Cya in Chapter 4!**


	4. Out of her league

"Ah no Sakura, even better" said Naruto. Everyone was curious to who he brought and they tried to crane their heads so they could peer at the dark shadow outside the door.

"Now presenting to you…Uchiha Sasuke!!" said Naruto cheerfully. Everyone was silent and in partial shock, even more so when they saw him walk up behind Naruto.

"You're…definitely...not Naruto's girlfriend.." stated a shocked Sakura underneath her breath. She stood quietly and stared in shock at Sasuke who looked at her and smirked.

* * *

Several of the guests including Kakashi stood up and greeted Sasuke. They were all very excited to finally meet him, all except Sakura who remembered their last meeting. She then realised that she, out of everyone looked the most unhappy, not even Neji was frowning as he'd usually do. So Sakura put on a fake smile and greeted Sasuke. She walked up and spoke to him for the first time in 2 years.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you. You look well.." said Sakura, and just as she was about to turn away, Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned Sakura back so she was facing him once more.

"As do you Sakura. You've matured well". Sasuke lightly rubbed her hand using his thumb, which sent pleasant shivers up Sakura's back and tingles throughout her body. Just the touch of Sasuke's hand was driving her wild, her lust and desire was enough to make her feel like she was losing herself to him again, put she couldn't do that now, she was engaged, and Sasuke just noticed.

As he rubbed her fingers he felt something metallic and cold and looked down to look at her slender fingers and saw a golden ring on her marriage finger. He immediately let go of her hand as if he was being burnt.

"You're...Engaged" said Sasuke darkly, but not dark enough to let the others hear the slight anger and annoyance in his tone.

"Yes Sasuke. Sakura and I are getting married at the end of Aki(Autumn), just in time for Haru(Spring), just for Sakura's sake, with her name and all.." pipped up Kakashi, who was rather content at the moment of sharing his news with Sasuke, who had not heard about the engagement yet.

"Indeed...well, don't forget to send me an invitation, I couldn't bear to miss it" said Sasuke as he burned holes within Sakura's eyes. She felt so tense and uneasy about everything during that dinner. Everybody else was just so happy, and there was Sakura just eating quietly, the odd person out. Even Neji was happier than she was. Sakura just felt so lost in this situation. She had lost her virginity to Sasuke two years ago, and just when she thought she'd never see him again, he popped up out of nowhere. He had a good habit at that.

But still, Sakura found herself quietly cringing at the sight of him and even more so when she could feel his eyes linger upon her. Though in a way she still liked him, but she had no idea why. It was the way that all the other girls liked him, her like could turn into love, the real kind of love. But she didn't want to take that chance, she was engaged to kakashi, and she really did love him, otherwise she'd never agree to a marriage. But there was something he didn't know about her, there was something that nobody knew about Haruno Sakura, not even Sasuke. She longed to tell them, but she couldn't. It was too much of a secret. She couldn't stand it if she broke Kakashi's heart like that. After a while Sakura was just staring at the empty plates before her so she decided to escape this situation, even if it was only a couple of minutes. She stood quietly and grabbed everybody's empty plates and headed to the kitchen after everybody had thanked her.

She then placed them into the sink and began to rinse them, shortly afterwards she heard footsteps an before she could turn around and see who it was or move away a warm body pressed up against her back. Their hands slid around her and slithered down to her hands to grab hers and assist with rinsing the dishes. At first she thought it was Kakashi, but then she remembered that Kakashi did no such thing, ever. She could then smell the fragrance that lingered upon her body for days after she was with him last. It was so sweet and oh so deadly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" whispered Sakura, trying not to let the others hear from the other room. She then felt Sasuke's head rest upon her shoulder and she could feel his hot breath on her neck and ear. She felt a warm sensation tingle throughout her body like it did when he held her hand, but this was stronger, much stronger.

"Sakura, we should talk" he said in a deep and sensual voice.

"T-There's nothing to talk about.." replied Sakura, she didn't really want to remain alone in a room with him. He had powers beyond Jutsu's, his eyes bore more than Sharingan, and they could do much worse things to a young, vulnerable girl. Wonderful, yet bad things.

She then felt a tongue on her tender skin on her neck and she let a small moan escape her lips, she thanked Kami that it wasn't very loud for the others to hear, but Sasuke heard it.

"I know you still want it" he said in response to her moan.

"No..Sasuke you're wrong.." she said in protest. He then continued to kiss her neck. As he did so, he used his hands to caress Sakura's body like he did so fervently two years ago. He touched her hips and her thighs and sent pleasurable spasms through Sakura's body. He then snaked his fingers upwards towards her chest and brought his lips closer towards Sakura's. She then realised she was once again losing her thoughts over to lust and desire, which got her into trouble the last time, so she grabbed his hands before they got to her chest and she bit Sasuke's lip as it drew closer to hers. He suddenly pulled back, which gave Sakura enough space to turn around and stare up at him. He placed his fingers on his bitten lip and raised an eyebrow at Sakura's pouting face.

"Hmmm, that was sexy...I didn't pick you as the sadistic type, you were more of the submissive type when we first-" but before Sasuke could finish Sakura interrupted.

"Sasuke no..We can't do this..don't even talk about that even though it happened a long time ago. Yes it did happen, but it's not going to happen again, you hear?! Good, thank you, okay? Okay..." said Sakura, then she made a motion to walk away back to the table, but Sasuke caught her shoulders and brought her back to face him, and he pinned her against the sink and placed him lips on hers. He could tell she was longing for his, but she definitely didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Soz I took forever!! I'm trying pplz! Hope you liked this chappie...Cya's next chapter!


	5. Unknown Feelings

SORRY SORRY SORRY!! It's so late I know.

* * *

About a minute or so passed before Sakura pushed Sasuke away, breaking their intense kiss that was filled with passion and desire. The two panted silently then looked at each other. Sakura couldn't think at all, her brain power had simply given up fighting against her lust, for it was way too strong to hold back. Sakura then pulled Sasuke's body to hers and began to kiss him again, almost violently. She could feel Sasuke smirking beneath her kiss, he was right, like always. His hands began to trace the sides of her body, running down her waist and hips, he then grabbed her left leg and cocked it up so that he could be closer to her, Sakura responded by wrapping in around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, which had gotten longer and was particularly sexy. She began to feel hot and her breathing became heavier and she could feel her chest heaving in and out. This was all so familiar, too familiar. Sakura's brain then switched on and she stopped suddenly then pushed him, this time far away, so that she wouldn't have the chance to grab him again.

"Sasuke, stop this, just stop" said Sakura pleadingly. She was feeling light headed, she'd never felt this way after kissing Kakashi, which is what worried her most. She was marrying Kakashi because she loved him, or so she thought. But she left woozy and love sick after kissing Sasuke, who she didn't feel like she really loved at the moment. What was going on? Sakura could tell that this was going to be a long night.

"Stop? I believe it was you who grabbed me that time" said Sasuke as he supported a crooked smile.

"I..You're right. Just leave then. Stop being so…"

"Seductive? Charming? Irresistible?" suggested Sasuke with his devilish smirk.

"I was going to say forceful, ignorant, annoying and persistent" replied Sakura, who put emphasis on all of the syllables.

"Hmmm. Since when did you get so..." Sasuke trailed off as he thought of a suitable word.

"Sexy?" he finally said. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"I am not sexy! Y-You be quiet! Honestly Sasuke I don't know what's wrong with you…" she replied. Then she added inaudibly "or what's wrong with me, for that matter…" Then, a voice sounded that made Sakura jump.

"Sakura, darling, where is the desert that you made? I think our guests want some before they leave, which is soon" said Kakashi as he walked over to the two. Sakura looked anxious, while Sasuke remained composed and calm. Kakashi hovered over Sakura and kissed her on the cheek, then repeated his question. Sakura finally snapped out of her thoughts and answered.

"Oh sorry, it's in the fridge…" she said. Kakashi kissed her again, grabbed the desert and disappeared again. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. She could have easily been caught kissing Sasuke. That would have been very bad; very bad indeed. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, who looked a bit agitated for some reason.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked curiously. She hadn't seen him like this before, almost never in fact. Well, those days while in team 7 with Sasuke, when somebody would say something stupid, or would pay Sakura a lot of attention. Sakura lingered over these thoughts for a while, and then figured that Sasuke was a bit jealous. Jealous maybe of Kakashi because he could kiss Sakura when ever he liked, in front of who ever he liked. It wouldn't be viewed as a shocking act, nothing like that at all. Unbeknown to Sakura, Sasuke really just wanted them to sort of be, together, though Sasuke wasn't quite sure yet if he wanted the two of them to be in a relationship or anything. All he knew was that he wanted her in bed, and to him that was enough reason to break Sakura and Kakashi up. He would see to it that the two would not get married, especially with him in Konoha. They weren't getting married, over his dead body.

After the awkward silence between Sakura and Sasuke, they both joined the others at the table and respectively ate their deserts quietly. Soon, Sakura and Kakashi's guests filed out of their home and went back to theirs to have their nights rest. By the time Sakura cleared the dining table, cleaned the kitchen and showered, Kakashi was already asleep, Icha Icha Paradise covering the lower half of his face. It seems that even whilst sleeping, he could manage to conceal his nose and mouth, even unintentionally. Sakura smiled and grabbed his book gently, as not to wake him, and returned it to its shelf. She kissed him gingerly on his lips. He moved slightly, but remained asleep. Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty about that evening, she kissed Sasuke, but she was married to Kakashi. What does that mean now? Is she a cheater? Sakura wasn't quite sure.

The next few days were a bit awkward for Sakura; she couldn't look Kakashi in the eye, though she didn't see him much anyway, for he was off on missions. Though Kakashi said he would stop doing missions soon since the wedding was actually two months away. Sakura didn't have to organise a thing, except choose what she wanted at the wedding over phone calls, rarely in person. She hired some wedding planner; one of the only ones in Konoha, her name was Hatsuko Kuna.

* * *

Dont hurt me!! Pleasee!! Im sorry I took so long...I'll get started straight away on the next chapter!! 


	6. What's a girl to do?

**Chapter 6: What's a girl to do?**

It had been a week since the dinner party and Sasuke hadn't taken off yet. This surprised Sakura. She thought for sure that he'd take off just as quick as he arrived. But he'd remained so far.

Several thoughts lingered in her mind. What should she do? She never told anybody about what happened two years ago with Sasuke. Well, she did tell that one person but she would never ever tell anybody. Sakura hadn't even told Kakashi. Should he know? Should she tell him? No. That would just complicate things. That wouldn't make anybody happy. Sakura got a headache just thinking about it. So that was one thing settled, she was to tell nobody, who didn't already know, what had happened between Sasuke and herself.

Sakura realised that Sasuke could tell people. Would he? Would he tell Naruto? Possibly. But doubtful. She'd have to pay him a little visit. But that could be very dangerous. She couldn't have him in her house. She couldn't very well go to his home. Alone with Sasuke Uchiha. In his empty home. No other people. A bed. No, no, no, no. That cannot happen under any circumstances. She would meet him in public. Wait, but what if people saw the two of them together?

"Shit" cursed Sakura. "This is a nightmare".

"What's a nightmare darling?" cooed Kakashi from behind Sakura. She turned around quickly and froze. She had to come up with something, and fast.

"Uh, uhm. Uh, the planning. Oh gosh, it's just so stressful!" exploded Sakura, putting the back of her hand to her forehead to add drama to her performance.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, you must be stressed out. Doing this all by yourself, I'm sorry I've been away on missions. I'm so horrible" said Kakashi as he sauntered over to Sakura to wrap his big arms around Sakura. "I appreciate everything you've been doing. I love you so much. I'll try and help as much as I can."

"Oh Kakashi, it's not that bad, I've got the planner, Hatsuko. It's all right!" blurted Sakura. She felt extremely guilty right now. She made Kakashi feel bad when he did absolutely nothing wrong. She felt like a treacherous witch right now. Kakashi was amazing. The kindest, sweetest man there ever was. As Sakura got to know him, he just had this other side to him that you couldn't even imagine. In the back of Sakura's mind the thought of Sasuke and her night still floated around. Sakura was tired of reliving that night in her memories, she wasn't with Sasuke, she was with Kakashi. Sakura had to get rid of those thoughts.

Suddenly, Sakura thought of something stupid. Something rash and spur of the moment. She was sure this would get Sasuke out of her mind. He only had a hold on her because he was her first. But she didn't belong to him. She belonged to Kakashi. So she thought she would prove to herself that she was.

Sakura stood on her tip toes and stared into Kakashi's eyes. They were so warm and loving. She knew was she had to do. Sakura gently pulled his mask down and kissed him gently. He reciprocated. After a while, the kiss began to turn much more passionate. In a surprise move, Sakura pushed Kakashi down onto the ground. He stared up in shock.

"Sakura what-" but he didn't have much time to talk because Sakura quickly crouched and wriggled her way on top of him. She began to kiss him some more, her hands caressing his neck and his chest. In response Kakashi had his hands travel over the contours of Sakura's back and lower. He gave a gently squeeze and Sakura giggled. She began to move he hips back and forth on top of Kakashi. Soon after, Sakura could feel Kakashi's true excitement. She smiled. She too was very excited to be doing this with him. She'd often thought about what it would be like, and now she was about to find out.

"Yes Kakashi-chan" whispered Sakura into his ear.

"What?" he replied, shocked.

"I said yes.. Please Kakashi, I want you"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

And with that said, Kakashi grabbed Sakura and rolled on top of her and continued to kiss her. Sakura pushed her hips upwards into Kakashi and he let a soft moan escape his delicate pink lips. As Sakura began to undo Kakashi's pants she felt him for the first time. Before this, the two had never actually done anything sexual with each other. She'd never really.. seen him before. Sure she saw his bare chest but not anything lower. They said they were going to wait. But this was necessary. Sakura undid Kakashi's pants and then pulled up her dress. She waited in anticipation.

Then like on queue, there was a knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me" whispered Sakura. She then looked into Kakashi's eyes and he had no intention of answering it. Sakura kissed him to let him know that it was okay to keep going.

But then the door knocked again, this time more aggressively. The two didn't know what to do as the knocking became more frantic. Then finally there was a voice to the knocking.

"Hey, it's Naruto! There's an emergency Kakashi! We must leave on a mission right now! Top priority. Kakashi!" yelled Naruto.

We both knew that it wasn't going to happen. Kakashi sighed and stood up, zipping up his pants at the same time.

"I'm sorry Sakura" he spoke as he gently caressed Sakura's cheek.

"It's alright, I'm sure it's very important" she tried to smile back. There goes her plan. And with that said he grabbed his gear and left. He had only just returned home as well. When Naruto returned, Sakura was sure to beat the crap out of him.

At least there was an upside to this. Sakura would be alone, without anybody asking where she was. Maybe now was a good time to talk to Sasuke in a populated, yet secluded area. Some place where the two couldn't get caught up in lust. Some place where they couldn't be seen clearly. It would be terribly troublesome to have rumours spread, it would be easy because it was widely known that Sakura had deep feelings for Sasuke. So it was settled, Sakura was to meet Sasuke.

It was extremely lucky that Sasuke had told Naruto where he was staying, because Naruto, being the gossip big mouth that he was, told everybody, but still somehow left out Sakura. It was most likely because she hadn't seen Naruto in a while. However, it was fortunate indeed that Naruto told Hinata where he was residing, otherwise Sakura would've had no idea where to look for him. He was a hard man to find.

Sakura found herself staring at the door to Sasuke's residence. She hadn't found the courage to knock yet. So she merely stood there, stating at the intricate lines of the wooden door that wove around each other. Then suddenly she found herself looking into the eyes of Ino. She had opened the door abruptly. She took one look at Sakura, furrowed her brow and scoffed. She then pushed past Sakura, digging her shoulder into Sakura's chest as she stomped past.

This shocked Sakura greatly because the two had been on very good terms in the past couple of years. And now, when Sasuke's back it's like they're both rivals once more, even though Sakura was getting married in less than two months. How odd.

"Well hello there" spoke a velvet smooth voice. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was leaning against the door frame.

"Uh yes, hello Sasuke"

"It's been a week, why didn't you call on me sooner? I have a date that I must get ready for. I'm sure I can fit you in afterwards" he said with a smirk.

_Oh that jerk. What does he think this is? Who does he think I am! _

"Oh yes, very funny. But I'm not here for that" Sakura said sternly. Sasuke raised his brows.

"Ah, so what are you here for?"

"I want you to not tell anybody what happened between us two years ago" she spoke confidently, careful not to trip over her words and make a fool of herself as she usually did when she conversed with _him_.

"Oh, are you asking me, or telling me?" he said.

"Telling you to"

"Oh, too late. I've told Ino there, that's why she left in such a huff. She came to confess her feelings for me.. But in response I told her that I was in love with you. Starting from the time we had sex in that hot spring. She wasn't too pleased with my answer" another smirk, as devilish as ever. Sakura was shocked, and appalled.

_He didn't. He couldn't have. Would he do something like that?_

"You didn't! You fool what have you done?" she exclaimed whilst grabbing both sides of Sasuke's shoulders. "Why?" she continued as she began to shake him.

"Calm yourself. I like how you notice _that_ part of what I said to her. Wouldn't it be awful if you and Kakashi broke up" said Sasuke as he pushed Sakura's hands off him.

"I.. Uh. What? What are you talking about?" she stuttered. So much for not tripping over her words and not sounding like a fool.

"Yes well, I have to go and get ready. I suppose I'll see you round Sakura." And with that said he shut the door.

Sakura began to stare at the lines on the door again.

"This isn't good.." she muttered.


End file.
